<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hirameki Birthday (閃き誕生日) by lampdokiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423836">Hirameki Birthday (閃き誕生日)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampdokiller/pseuds/lampdokiller'>lampdokiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mizuuru, Wonder Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampdokiller/pseuds/lampdokiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Glue Jamen incident, Kakihara Mizuki had finally developed feelings for Atsuta Juuru, also known as KiramaRed. After months of officially dating, those two had go through many adventures in their relationships, since the other one is a Kiramager. One day, Juuru hints of wanting something to draw paperless, but the next day, which is his birthday, Mizuki is mysteriously ignoring him, but on what purpose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuta Juuru &amp; Kakihara Mizuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mysterious Mizuki & Preparations (謎の瑞希と準備）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been months since the incident with the Glue Jamen, which had renewed the feelings of the classmate of Atsuta Juuru, also known as Kirama Red, the formerly mean-spirited Mizuki Kakihara, who didn't really like him at first, is then close friends with him. However, no one realized that those feelings of friendship turns into something bigger than friendship, romantic feelings. Yes, after many months of being close friends to Juuru, Mizuki developed feelings for him, which leads into her finally confessing her feelings for him, in which he returned, however, the only people who knew about their official relationship status is the other members of the Kiramager team - Tametomo/KiramaYellow, Sena/KiramaGreen, Shiguru/KiramaBlue, Sayo/KiramaPink and Takamichi/KiramaSilver, as well as the team's support Hakataminami Muryou, as well as Princess Mabusheena of the Crystalia.</p><p>One day, after one of their dates, at a sushi bar, Mizuki asked Juuru "Hey, Juuru, may I ask you something?" "Yes?", Juuru, who was eating his sushi answered. "Is there anything specific you want right now?", Juuru replies "Now that you told me that, I really want something, maybe a drawing tablet, so I can draw paperless, it's eco-friendly, you know?". "Oh, I see how it is. Well, maybe you'll get it on your birthday or Christmas, but as who will give it? I don't know, it could be me, it could be Sayo-san, it could be Hakataminami-san", Mizuki replied to her current boyfriend. "Oh, right. But, my birthday is still far away, so if you want to give it to me, you got time to prepare", Juuru said while giving a subtle smirk. "Ah, alright. if I want to give it to you, you'll know", "Know when?", "When I give it to you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Mizuki laughed, earning a pinch in her face's cheeks.</p><p>After those two went home, Mizuki immediately called Sayo and asked "Hey, Sayo-neesan, am I interrupting right now?", Sayo answered from the other line. "Um no, Mizuki-chan, actually I'm not really busy right now, why? Is it about Juuru, why?". Yes, Sayo and Mizuki are really close despite their 6 years age difference, Sayo sees Mizuki as a little sister/friend, and so does Mizuki, who looked up to her as a big sister figure. "Did you know when is Juuru's birthday?", she asks "Let me check....." (Sayo immediately scrolls through her calendar in her phone, and then she finds the birthday date) "Ah....tomorrow!", Sayo replied. "TOMORROW?!", Mizuki shouts, earning Sayo a shock "What's up, Mizuki?", Mizuki quickly said "It's okay, it's okay. I'm just asking! Bye!", she immediately hangs up the call. However, Sayo knows exactly what's going on, "She's gonna surprise him, isn't she?".</p><p>The next day, at the Hikarigamine High School, Juuru just attends school as usual, however, Mizuki acted as if nothing happened, and just treats him normally. When it's time to go to school, Juuru was about to pick Mizuki to go home together, however, Mizuki tells him "Sorry Juuru, I can't. I have an important business I have to attend to, don't hate me. See you at CARAT base this evening! Love you!", she runs off, but not before give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Astonished by his current girlfriend's behavior, he decided to left for CARAT base himself, before he gets a call on the Kirama Changer by Tametomo, telling him not to come there because Mabusheena had gotten herself drunk again after drinking another Japanese tea by accident. He decided that it would be the best for him to go home and doing some drawings and watches some horror movies on Netflix. And then, as he goes to his room, he started to draw some things for 1 hour before switching to watch movies on Netflix, as time goes by, he fell asleep and forgotten to change his clothes.........</p><p>Meanwhile, in the CARAT base, everybody is preparing for the surprise party for Juuru, including Mabusheena. Sayo, who just went by a restaurant to buy some sushi for the birthday party is wondering, "Where could Mizuki be? I thought she told us that she's gonna help with the preparation". Unknown to her, Mizuki, still wearing her school uniform minus the blazer, which she replaced with a black coat, was just getting out of a nearby mall, with a box of iPad Air and another box of strawberry cheese cake. "I hope he likes what I bought, I mean he did say he want a drawing tablet right?". Suddenly, Helico drops by and picked her up to the CARAT base. As she entered the CARAT base, Mizuki told Sayo "Can you hide this? Don't make it obvious it was seen when he came!". Sayo mocked bow to her and said "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty" before laughing at her and goes to hide the iPad and putting the birthday cake on the table. When they are done preparing for the birthday party and they were all sitting down, she noticed Mizuki putting on a lipstick. "Lipstick? Any reason you're wearing lipstick, aside from this is your boyfriend's special day and you want look nice", Mizuki whispers something at Sayo's ears, in which Sayo reacted "OOOOH, I see what's happening here" as the two giggled. Suddenly Sena asked, "Sayo-nee, Mizuki, what are you talking about", the two replied playfully "It's a secret!" and proceeds to laugh and high fived each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthday Celebration (誕生日の祝賀)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Atsuta house, Juuru is still sleeping before he wakes up a minute later. "Oh, that's a good sleep", well, time to go to the CARAT base, as Mizuki told me, since she said "See you at the CARAT base" this afternoon. "Hey, Fire, could you drop me to the CARAT base?" Juuru called his Mashin, Fire from his Kirama Changer. "Anything for my man!" he said that as he transforms into his Mashin Makka, his initial Mashin form resembling Mashi Mach. As Fire is approaching, Hakataminami told the others "Juuru's coming! Juuru's coming! Turn off the lights!". The five Kiramagers, the Crystalian princess, and Juuru's girlfriend quickly all turned off the powers inside the room. </p><p>As Juuru entered the CARAT base, he was shocked that the room was darkened. "Hello? Guys? Mizuki? Mabusheena? Sayo? Sena? Tametomo?", and suddenly....the eight people waiting for Juuru turns on the power back at the room and screams "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUURU!". Juuru was shocked at the fact that his teammates are conveniently preparing for his birthday celebration, it was then when he realized Tametomo's claim of Mabusheena being drunk is just a lie to have him get away from the preparation for the surprise party. "Tame-kun lies to me just to prepare for this, I'm impressed!" he then fist-bumped Tametomo. Sayo approaches him and said "Juuru-kun, your girlfriend here has something to tell you", Mizuki then came forward and says "Happy birthday Juuru dear!" before giving him a deepest hug, which Juuru returned amorously. "Now, here's something for you, remember, you'll be surprised when you see this!", Mizuki smirks. Juuru then opened the gift box, revealing the iPad that Juuru wanted. "WHOAAAAA AN IPAD? HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED AN IPAD, MIZUKI?". Mizuki, not shocked by his boyfriend's antics replies "Well, you've been hinting on wanting a drawing tablet for birthday or Christmas right? So, since today's your birthday, I'll give it to you", Mizuki said as she blushed madly. Juuru thanked her, "I'M SO HAPPY I COULD DIEEEEE!" as she hugged Mizuki very tight before letting go of her before he felt she was suffocating. "Now, for the second gift", Mizuki said. </p><p>"A second gift? Two gifts? What is it?" Juuru asked eagerly. Mizuki laughed at her boyfriend's eagerness and told him "I'll give it to you since it's also a surprise, but first, you have to close your eyes". Juuru closed his eyes, and unknown to him Mizuki already had her face close to his, and told him "NOW!" to open his eyes before passionately kissing him on the lips. This is their first time kissing on the lips, as the other kisses were always on the cheek or hand. Sena and Tame and Shiguru were all shocked, Takamichi and Sayo didn't, as Takamichi is still struggling to cover Mabusheena's eyes to not let her see the kiss. Juuru's eyes widened when he received the kiss, but he gently closed his eyes too and returned said kiss. After 30 seconds, they break away from the kiss, in which they both gasped, but happily, and Juuru is now blushing. "AWWWWWWWW" every Mashin and the other Kiramagers said that when they broke away from the kiss. However, after the kiss, Juuru heard Mizuki's sobbing, even though she's smiling, it seems like she's crying tears of joy. "What's the matter, Mizuki?", Juuru said as he hold his girlfriend's shoulder, Mizuki replies, still holding back her cries, "I...I am so emotional and happy that you actually liked my gift, I thought you won't like it". Juuru tells him, "Are you kidding me? This is what I actually wanted! Good work noticing my hints!" as he wipes away the tears on her face. "There, there, don't cry. This is a happy day", before pulling her into a longer, more drawn out kiss.</p><p>The others were surprised at this turn of event, she didn't know someone like Juuru is very much a good kisser and very good in romantic relationships. And as the young high school students break away from the kiss, Sena called them "Hey, lovebirds! How about we cut the cake now? The cake really makes me want to eat it!". The two obliged and went to the table where the strawberry cheesecake with a KiramaRed figure and an 18-shaped red candle is stuck on. "So, what's your wish, Juuru?", Mizuki said, still holding his hand. "I wish our relationship could be stronger, and I can defeat the Yodonheim together with you guys", he said before blowing the candle. "Alright, Juuru, you shared your plat with Mizuki, since this is your special day and you're his girlfriend", Sayo said, as Juuru cuts the cake into each pieces for every people there. Juuru then takes a plate and spoon and goes to eat the cake with Mizuki. As they are eating, suddenly Juuru told Mizuki something</p><p>"Hey, Mizuki, what kind of cake is my favorite, sweet, and nice?", Juuru asked. Mizuki answers "I don't know, what is it?". "MizuCHEESE CAKE-ihara!", Juuru laughed at his own bad joke. "God, Juuru, since when are you the old man with corny jokes?", Takamichi asked while trying to hold back his laughter. "WHAT THE?", Mizuki asked before she laughed very hard and told him to lift his jacket sleeve. "Juuru, can you lift your jacket sleeve?", Juuru lifts his Kiramager jacket sleeve without worries and asked "What is it?" before suddenly he yelps in pain as Mizuki playfully pinched his arm. "Every bad joke told with me will cost a pinch, no it's not because I'm annoyed, it's just it's so unfunny it's funny and I kind of want to express how unfunny it is by pinching your arm. It's both funny and annoying, you could even say....IT'S FUNNOYING!", Mizuki covers her mouth as she realized what she says.</p><p>Juuru heard what she says and smirks playfully at her "Mizuki, give me your arm", Mizuki realizes she isn't wearing her red coat and quickly runs for it while saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUURU" and laughed. Juuru goes after her "That girl....COME HERE YOU!" and proceeds to chase each other in the CARAT base room, in which Juuru succeeds in pinching her arm in the same place where she pinches her. "There, now we're even", as he stuck his tongue at her and the two of them decides to go back to eating their cake.</p><p>"Their relationship's playfulness and joy really brings smiles and laughs into the base, right, Sayo-san?", Hakataminami asked. Sayo answered. "Yes". And then they all continued the birthday celebration of the Kiramagers' leader.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>